wcrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
6.2.2: Vehicle Users
It’s been said before: not all vehicles are alike; this is true even for vehicles in the same chassis and weight class categories. Another sub-category that exists is the intended user of the vehicle. There are four primary users of vehicles in WCRPG: civilians, commercial interests, industrial interests, and the military. Each of these users affects several basic aspects of a vehicle chassis, which in turn helps to distinguish between different vehicles with the same chassis and chassis weight categories. The profile data for each user includes the following: *'Overview': This gives an overview and description of the user and also explains some of the possible intended functions of a vehicle will be when a specific user profile is applied. *'Cost Modifier': This lists a multiplier to the vehicle's overall cost which is applied to the vehicle after all its equipment has been added (see Chapter 6.2 for more information on how this works). *'Base HD Modifier': This lists the user’s effect on the HD of the chassis; the amounts indicated are added to the corresponding HD ratings. *'Number of Accessories': This lists the user’s effect on the number of accessories that the vehicle’s chassis is designed to carry. *'Armor Modifier': This lists the user’s modifier to the maximum amount of Armor for the vehicle chassis. *'Initiative Modifier': This lists the user’s modifier to the vehicle's Initiative rating, which is added to whatever amount is imparted to the vehicle by its Engine. Civilian Civilian vehicles have private users; the general populace at large uses civilian vehicles. The needs of civilian users tend be to less diverse than that of other categories, so the cost of civilian vehicles tend to be lower. Civilian vehicles also do not need a great deal of defensive capability other than what's needed for their occupants to survive a collision. Since civilian craft are not allowed active weapons systems, they also don’t need as powerful of a reactor at their core. :*No Weapons are allowed on Civilian craft. Commercial Commercial users include businesses and corporations. Most vehicles are designed with commercial users in mind, though some businesses prefer heavier vehicles that are better able to withstand any incidental damage they may have to endure. Commercial interests are allowed to have active weapon systems on their vehicles in order to deter would-be thieves and pirates; their chassis are modified to carry those weapons. :*No Weapons with 300 points or higher of Damage potential are allowed on Commercial Craft. Commercial craft may purchase Light and Heavy Ordnance at one-ten thousandth of their standard listed price. Industrial Industrial users generally deal with construction and energy production. Industrial users tend to use vehicles in many of the same ways as commercial users, though the work industrial vehicles perform is usually a lot rougher and harder on equipment. Like commercial users, industrial users like to modify their hulls in order to make them better able to withstand incidental damage, which is more likely in industrial fields. Some of the work industrial vehicles have to do is very hazardous and so many industrial vehicles utilize heavy armor; a few more technologically advanced designs include shields. Industrial vehicles sometimes carry weapons but they tend to be fewer in number than those found on commercial vehicles; more often than not these weapons double as rapid cutters and diggers. :*No Weapons with 500 points or higher of Damage potential are allowed on Industrial Craft. Military Military users include armed forces and to a lesser extent law enforcement and emergency management personnel. Military vehicles are designed to perform in combat situations and thus tend to be more expensive than any other type of vehicle. They are designed to carry extra shields, significantly stronger hulls and more powerful reactors, as well as a significantly higher number of weapons and added accessories. :*Military Users may access equipment up to twenty years prior to any listed Service Date. ---- NEXT: 6.2.3 Vehicular Systems and Equipment PREVIOUS: 6.2.1 Vehicle Chassis TOP ---- Category:WCRPG